Pasion Prohibida
by Princess Vegetita Saiyan
Summary: U.A ¿Enamorados o solo es Pasion carnal? Hace mucho tiempo a Bulma le rompieron el corazón y los años han servido para sanar las heridas, han pasado para ser exactos 6 largos años desde la ultima vez que lo miro, basto con tan solo un encuentro para desencadenar sentimientos ocultos y la pasión olvidada. Nadie sabe lo que tienen hasta que lo ven perdido y de la mano con otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Pasión Prohibida **

NOTA DE AUTOR Y EPILOGO

Nota de autor: Esta historia será totalmente Universo Alterno. No habrá Sayajines, Súper Sayajines, Genkidama, KI, Camaras de gravedad, Corporacion Capsula, Malignos ajotados tampoco seres divinos.

Eso no quita que vaya a ser un mal Fic... espero que no.

Sera un Fanfic basado en la vida real, problemas reales, con trabajos reales. Este Fic se llevara a cabo en Nueva York. ¿La razón? Porque es la ciudad que para mí es perfecta para llevar acabo la historia. Tiene todo lo necesario además que es mi lugar favorito. Aquí una pequeña introducción espero y les guste.

EPILOGO

Hace mucho tiempo que dejo de ver a sus amigos. Desde aquel día que sus ojos conocieron la mentira y la traición. Un duro golpe para una adolecente proveniente de un pequeño pueblo donde todas las personas son amables y de buen corazón. Toda su corta vida esforzándose en sus estudios cuando por fin todo su esfuerzo y delicadeza rindió resultados, una Universidad de New York le ofrecía una colegiatura.

Dejando a un lado su familia, sus amigos y todo lo que tenía, con la bendición de sus padres decidió aceptar e irse a un lugar desconocido con la ambición de superarse.

Una pueblerina recién llegada a una Universidad que era igual o más grande que su pueblo y sus alrededores. Pronto logro adaptarse y hacerse de buenos amigos y hasta consiguió lo que para ella era su príncipe azul.

Si bien no era el novio perfecto, el mas cariñoso, caballeroso, detallista. No. Él era perfecto a su modo, carácter fuerte, guapo y sincero o por lo menos eso creía ella.

Después de lo que él le hizo decidió dejar todo lo que había conseguido y mejor marcharse. Si, un acto demasiado cobarde con el carácter que la caracterizaba todos sus amigos estaban seguros que ella saldría adelante pero ninguno la conocía tan bien.

Solo ella sabía lo que sentía, como se moría por dentro, como la mataba verlo a los ojos y saber que solo se burlaba de ella. Y el tan campante y decidido.

Así que un día, el menos pensado empaco sus cosas y se marchó. Llevándose consigo los planes que ambos tenían, los sueños y sus ilusiones. Solamente dejo una carta dedicada a sus más fieles amigos, pidiéndoles perdón por su cobardía y deseándoles la mejor de la suerte.

"Pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado" pensaba mientras guardaba la foto que estaba observando hace ya un rato. Ese amargo recuerdo ya había quedado en el pasado, jamás los volvería a ver. O por lo menos eso afirmaba.

Claramente no estaba enterada de que el destino le tenía preparado otra cosa.

¿Y que les pareció? ¿Demasiado corto cierto? ¿Creen que debería continuar? Espero y haiga más que uno al que le guste, ya casi tengo el primer capítulo listo y lo subiré en unos días. No se les olvide dejarme saber su opinión en un Review besos y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a Valen Minene la primera que me dejo su review, muchas gracias espero y que sigas enganchada te lo juro que me impulsaste a escribir pronto con tu lindo review. Luis Carlos gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo. CarXx gracias por tu lindo review y claro que eso pasara tu solo dame tiempo ;) y por ultimo pero no menos importante mi hermana Vegitta May gracias de corazón ya que sin ti yo jamás hubiera regresado a escribir me diste lo ánimos que necesitaba muchisisisimas gracias por estar en mi vida y por apoyarme cuando más lo necesitaba. **

**Espero y el primer capítulo sea de su agrado y no los decepcioné, me di cuenta de que tuve más de 100 vistas lo cual me puso muy feliz pero también un poco triste porque solo 4 reviews en fin espero que este capítulo les guste más.**

**Pasión Prohibida **

**Happy Birthday Goku!**

-listo mi amor, las invitaciones han sido entregadas. Tu fiesta será el acontecimiento del ano, la mayoría de los invitados ya confirmaron. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Así o mas ansiosos?- decía la chica muy emocionada sentándose en las piernas de su novio abrazándolo del cuello.- Ah por cierto aquí está el recibo de las invitaciones.

A su pobre novio solo se le brotaron los ojos mas no comento nada.

-Espero y todos asistan y no me refiero a los invitados si no a nuestros ex compañeros de la Universidad- decía aplaudiendo muy emociona.

-Sera mejor que no te emociones tanto especialmente si no asiste Bulma. Hace años que no tenemos comunicación con ella - le decía su novio dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Y debo recordarte a quien le debemos las gracias- le contestaba con sarcasmo y enojo.

-Vamos Milk sabes que el también lo resintió.

Milk solo se le quedo mirando con una mirada asesina. Enseguida su novio entendió que si seguía defendiéndolo el pagaría los platos rotos, así que enseguida cambio el tema de conversación.

-¿Entonces ya todo está listo?- preguntaba con miedo deseando que su novia dejara atrás el anterior tema.

-Por supuesto que si cada pequeño detalle supervisado, será la mejor fiesta de tu vida- presumía alzando la cabeza con superioridad.

-Me alegro- decía sin emoción. A pesar de tenerlo todo, buena posición económica, el trabajo perfecto, el sueldo perfecto, una familia intachable a el a diferencia de su novia eso no le importaba para el valía mas lo que se lleva dentro que lo que se tiene afuera.

-Pero claro que para tu madre esto no será lo suficiente- decía con tristeza y veneno en su voz.- Nada de lo que haga lo será.

-No pienses así eso esta vez no pasara- le reconfortaba y en silencio rogando a Kami que de verdad no pasara.

No entendía como su madre y su novia a pesar de conocerse por más de 8 años no se podía llevar bien. Eran como el agua y el aceite. Nada complacía a su madre por lo menos Milk no lo hacía. Por más que la pelinegra se esforzaba jamás lo lograba, su madre jamás le daba crédito. Siempre pensando que Milk es una arribista, interesada, de clase media, tratando de superarse por medio de su pequeño, tierno, y bobo bebe. Y por su parte Milk no cooperaba siempre queriendo controlar todo, perfeccionista y llevándole la contra a su madre.

-Tengo que salir al Mall necesito encontrar las Zapatillas perfectas y el vestido perfecto- se despedía de su novio.

Ya llevaba más de 2 horas y nada no encontraba el vestido perfecto esta sería la última tienda que visitaba si en este no estaba su ilusión de apantallar a su suegra estaban perdidas.

Entro a la tienda de vestidos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se llevó la mano a la boca. Ahí se encontraba su amiga perdida, probándose un vestido uno muy lindo y elegante. Sus facciones habían cambiado, ya no tenía ese aura a su alrededor que la delataba que no pertenecía ahí, se miraba elegante, distinguida y con una pose de modelo de revistas de Paris. Y para estar comprando en esta tienda donde los vestidos costaban lo de un salario entero se notaba que la vida le estaba pagando bien.

-Bulma?- le pregunto con nostalgia y alegría.

-Oh por Kami, Milk!- le contesto abrazándola sin importarle que el vestido se arrugara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Mírate estas tan cambiada- la complementaba Milk. Bulma le regalo una de sus sonrisas.

-Pero vamos te invito a tomar un café, creo que te lo debo- le ofrecía Bulma.

Salieron de ahí las 2 amigas con rumbo al Starbucks más cercano, tenían todas las ganas de ponerse al tanto de lo que a sido de sus vidas.

Tanto esperar este momento que ahora no sabían como comenzar.

-Cuéntame me imagino que te casaste con Goku?- preguntaba Bulma rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Sonrió falsamente la verdad es que aún no se lo pedía y ya se estaba preocupando pero no lo admitiría. - No...- fue interrumpida por Bulma.

Llevándose una mano al corazón.- ¿No me digas que terminaron? Si ustedes se miraban perfectos juntos iguales de enamorados- dijo lo último aun doliéndole lo cual la sorprendió a ella misma.

-No como crees. Aún estamos juntos solo que aún no damos el gran paso- decía tomando un sorbo de su café. De hecho justo el siguiente sábado será su cumpleaños no te a dicho nada Bunny? hace un mes le enviamos la invitación.-

Bulma agacho la mirada -mis padres fallecieron hace poco más de 2 años- decía aun triste por la perdida.

-Lo siento cariño yo, nosotros no sabíamos nada- le decía sinceramente.

-Está bien. Así que Goku cumplirá anos que agradable noticia- decía regresando a lo de Goku la verdad que aún le dolía hablar de la muerte de sus padres.

-Si Bulma y será más agradable si asistieras.

-La verdad yo no creo poder, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y tengo mucho que arreglar.

-¿En un sábado por la noche? Vamos cariño no seas así- le rogaba Milk.- Además todos estarán ahí será como una especie de reunión.

-¿Todos estarán ahí? -preguntaba no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Si absolutamente TODOS. - Sabía que no debía presionar pero era inevitable si quería que ella asistiera.

-Creo que mejor pasare a felicitarlo y llevarle su regalo al día siguiente- decía sacando su celular lista para apuntar la dirección.

-¿NO me digas que lo que quieres es evitarlo? ¿A estas alturas no crees que sea un poco ridículo?

-¿De que estas hablando? Pero por supuesto que no es por eso- mini carcajeaba.

-¿Entonces me imagino que te esperamos ahí?

No quedándolo de otra. Asintió con la cabeza que así seria.

Intercambiaron números de celular y siguieron conversando antes de despedirse Milk le dio 2 invitaciones una para ella y para su acompañante en caso de que hubiera uno. La verdad es que no se atrevía a preguntarle.

Por fin se llegó el gran día de Goku. La fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en una discoteca de un hijo del amigo de Bardock el padre de Goku. Aunque a Goku no le agradaba la idea de que fuera ahí Milk se enojaría mucho si él se lo prohibía además Broly amablemente acepto.

El lugar estaba espectacular, perfecto tal como Milk lo quería. La música era perfecta los D'Js eran los mejores, los adornos eran los más elegantes con toques de juventud, la comida era variable, los vinos eran los mejores y la pista estaba que reventaba.

La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban presentes con excepción de algunos, los cuales para Milk no eran tan bien recibidos con excepción de la ausencia de Bulma.

-¿Estas segura que asistirá?- le preguntaba una muy exasperada Ju o 18 como le solían decir, le solían porque ahora le molestaba por su trabajo.

-Ella me dijo que si, no nos puede fallar.

-Ella ya no es la misma- le decía Juu.

-Ninguna lo somos querida- le dijo con reproche.

Enseguida Juu entendió la indirecta y la dejo sola. La única razón de que asistiera era por curiosidad y por quedar bien con los señores Ouji y Son.

Afuera se encontraba una chica no muy segura de querer entrar. ¿Miedo? ¿Quizá la razón? ¿No la sabia con exactitud? Pero sus pies no querían obedecer a su cerebro al mandato de caminar.

"Por Kami Bulma han pasado 6 años" se decía ella misma. "Deben de ser mis nervios por ver a los demás". Sintió una mano en su hombro y su cuerpo se quedó helado y su corazón se paró por un mini segundo, volteo a ver al dueño de la mano.

-Yamcha?- pronunciaron sus labios.

-Bulma, entonces era cierto el rumor- se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla derecha.

Bulma solo alzo una ceja por curiosidad mas no pregunto sobre el rumor ya que seguro era cosa de Milk.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-No para nada- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Entramos juntos?

Ya era media noche la fiesta estaba en su clímax. Bulma ya había saludado a la mayoría de sus amigos ya se habían puesto al tanto de sus vidas.

Krillin era un Pediatra a su corta edad, era muy conocido por las madres de los infantes y era muy adorado por los niños. Se encontraba soltero. Seguía siendo el mismo chistoso, humilde, había crecido tanto el cómo su cabello. (Al estilo como lo tiene en la película de la Batalla de los dioses)

Marron era una bailarina profesional de tubo, por alguna razón Bulma no se sorprendió de su profesión. Maron siempre fue de cascos ligeros en la Universidad, siempre de fiestas, alegre y disfrutando de la vida a su estilo salvaje.

Juu era una abogada muy entregada a su trabajo, trabajaba por su cuenta abriéndose camino por si sola. Según Milk la chica que 18 solía ser había fallecido pues esta Juu era totalmente distinta.

Yamcha era un Beisbolista profesional, su carrera se encontraba en asenso cada día más lo tenía todo la fuerza, el cuerpo y la edad necesaria. Seguía siendo el mismo Don Juan de la Universidad o quizá aun peor que antes pues ahora tenía mil fans que se morían por tener algo con él.

Milk ahora era una maestra de Kínder de un colegio de paga. Bulma siempre supo que eso era lo adecuado para ella. Siempre con su lado maternal a flor de piel, la verdad que Bulma se sorprendió al saber que aún no había sido madre pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de que las cosas con Goku fueran lentas.

Goku un Arquitecto trabajaba para la compañía de Son y Ouji donde su padre y tío eran dueños. Seguía siendo el mismo Goku alegre y simpático la verdad es que es muy difícil imaginárselo trabajando.

Al último Bulma una abogada. Según ella ya no era la misma adolecente tonta y recién llegada ahora era toda una mujer.

También conoció a nuevas personas como a Raditz y Fasha los hermanos de Goku arquitecto y ella modelo. Broly un arrogante, creído y dueño del lugar de la fiesta.

Iba rumbo al tocador de damas cuando sin querer escucho a una mujer hablando por su celular muy molesta.- ¿Dónde diablos estas? - le gritaba al que estaba del otro lado de la línea. Al parecer era una pelea de novios pensó Bulma.

-No me importa Vegeta.

Al escuchar eso sintió como su corazón palpitaba acelerado.

-Eres un idiota- le decía ella cerrando de golpe su celular cortando la llamada. La mujer observo a Bulma y se le quedo viendo con desprecio y superioridad.

Era muy bella y joven de unos 19 no más. Cabello negro, vestido entallado, ojos negros y piel bronceada. Nada parecida a la anterior novia de él.

Siguió su camino al tocador, se retoco el maquillaje y arreglo su peinado. Salió la música estaba apagada y todos se encontraban cantándole las mañanitas a Goku.

Goku estaba a punto de soplar su pastel exquisito de chocolate de 3 leches y 2 pisos con un número 25 en el medio, símbolo de los anos del festejado.

-¡Vegeta!- exclamo Goku.

Todas los asistentes voltearon a ver Vegeta y a su bella acompañante incluyendo la desaparecida Bulma.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Era lo que estaban esperando o los decepcione? Déjenme su review junto con su respuesta. ****Besos y hasta la proxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiero agradecerles a todos mis lectores y darles una bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores. Estoy Hiper, mega, ultra, recontra feliz de que más personas me lean y les guste mi humilde fic. También les dejo aquí mi nombre del Facebook para sí gustan agregarme Azura Vegetita Saiyan. **

Pasión Prohibida

Capitulo dos: Encuentros y Secretos.

La fiesta transcurría más que bien. Los D'js tenían a todos bailando, los bartenders tenían a todos alegres. Todos se divertían excepto por 2 molestas mujeres que se encontraban en el segundo piso de la Discoteca.

-¿Porque siempre hace eso? ¿Eh? Ese maldito engreído- le decía a su amiga muy molesta y observándolo desde arriba.

Bulma solo lo observaba embobada se veía tan guapo, varonil, elegante con su traje Armani, incluso se veía mas alto. Si claro sabía de sobra que ahí estaría siendo primo de Goku así que ¿porque diablos se sorprendía?

"Quizá el impacto de verlo, si eso debe de ser. Hello no lo e visto por más de 6 años y estoy sorprendida" se decía en un mente.

-Yo matándome para que Goku se luciera y llega este patán y me lo arruina todo con su gran entrada- seguía hablando Milk.

-Por lo visto no a cambiado nada- decía Bulma nostálgica.

Tomándose de un trago toda su copa de vino le contesto Milk - No al contrario se a vuelto más patán, egocéntrico y creído.- le decía con enojo. Vegeta nunca le agrado a Milk el sentimiento era mutuo.

Miles de recuerdos llegaron a la memoria de Bulma las cuales enseguida saco de su mente.

-Y con la estupidita que lo acompaña hace más amarga su presencia- decía Fasha la cunada de Milk. La cual no sintieron a qué hora se les unió.

Bulma bajo su mirada donde se encontraban los susodichos. Ella se encontraba diciéndole no sé qué cosa en el oído y el solo sonrisa esa sonrisa sexy ladina.

-Acostúmbrate linda- le decía la chica que Bulma sin querer había escuchado que le gritaba a Vegeta por su celular.

"Debe ser una mujer más que el deja dolida y despechada" pensaba Bulma.

Solo a eso se detuvo la chica a dejar su agradable comentario.

-Hablando de pesimistas, engreídos e insoportables- decía Fasha volteándole los ojos a la anterior chica.

MIlk asintió un si con la cabeza lo cual hizo sentir ahora si perdida y desconocida a Bulma. Se sentía que no pertenecía ahí, no conocía más que mínima una docena y se encontraban más de 300 personas. Bulma estaba pensando seriamente en ya retirarse solo se despediría de sus amigos y del festejado.

Sin querer Bulma bajo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta y de la misma casualidad Vegeta alzo su vista. Por primera vez en esa noche y por más de 6 años sus miradas se encontraron.

Bulma no soporto más y enseguida bajo la mirada penetradora de Vegeta. E hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no lo recordara, como si jamás lo conoció. Al contrario de cómo se encontraba hace un momento ahora sonreía y se integraba a la plática alegremente y celebrando bebiendo de su copa.

Por su parte Vegeta se encontraba confundido. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Porque nadie le aviso de la presencia de su ex? ¿Y porque diablos ella lo ignoro así? Se encontraba enojado, molesto, se sentía tan absurdo. Necesitaba una explicación ahora! Y no me refiero al hecho de las miradas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntaba la chica que lo acompañaba.

El la miro, la ignoro y se fue en busca de una maldita explicación de una vez por todas.

-¿Que fue eso?- le preguntaba Mai a su mejor amiga con tono de burla.

Ella la miro como si ella fuera la culpable de que Vegeta la ignorara. Y corrió detrás de Vegeta, lo cual su amiga imito y corrió de tras de ella gritándole - Espera Suno.

Juu se les unió a Bulma, Fasha y Milk. -¿Acaso van a estar toda la fiesta paradas como estatua? A por cierto Goku te está buscando Milk.

Vegeta se encontraba subiendo las escaleras cuando un alegre cumpleañero lo detuvo.

-¿Que ocurre Vegeta? ¿Porque tienes esa cara?- le preguntaba un poco tomado Goku.

-Insecto. ¿Porque diablos no me avisaste que ella estaría aquí?- le reclamaba jalándolo de la camisa del cuello.

-¿Ella quién? ¿De que hablas? La gente nos está mirando- le contestaba saludando a la gente con su mano como un niño pequeño.

-Estúpido Kakaroto hablo de...Bulma- dijo en voz baja y un poco sonrojado.

-¿De quién dijiste no te escuche por la música?

-Maldita sea imbécil, ¿porque no me avisaron que la mujer estaría aquí?

-¿Mujer?- Enseguida vino a Goku muchas imágenes de tantas mujeres que asistían pero solo por una Vegeta estaría así.- Oh ella, lo siento Vegeta no sabía que tenía que avisarte además también fue sorpresa para mi.- Le decía sin maldad.

-¿Alguien me podía explicar que está pasando?- preguntaba colérica la novia de Vegeta.

-Esto será interesante- decía May.

-Milk!- decía demasiado alegre Goku provocando con su voz que Vegeta, Suno y Mai al sarán la vista a la sima de la escalera donde bajaban 4 chicas hermosas.

La mirada de Vegeta se clavó en Bulma como sus piernas blancas y perfectas caminaban con superioridad, su pequeña cinturita que tanto adoraba, ese vestido rojo entallado haciéndole honor a su cuerpo, su cuello delicado que le provocaba besar, su cara de ángel, sus ojos azules hermosos, sus labios rojos carnosos y apetitosos y su cabello corto moviéndose con cada paso que daba.

-Una diosa- se escapó de sus labios.

Bulma se encontraba riendo mirando a su amiga Juu que no se había percatado de lo que sucedía.

El tiempo se detuvo, su corazón amenazaba con salir. Y fue así que lo vio más de cerca.

Su acompáñate lo jalo besándolo apasionadamente enredando sus dedos en su cabello obviamente como una perra marcando su territorio.

Bulma paso de paso rumbo hacia la pista a lado se sus amigas ignorando a los enamorados.

Las amigas con excepción de MIilk se perdieron en la pista de baile. Después de un rato extrañamente Vegeta se encontraba observándola desde su meza. Podía sentir su fuete mirada en ella. Cada en cuando también ella lo miraba de paso obvio. En unas de esas "pasadas" pudo ver como su novia lo jalaba sin poder alguno, rindiéndose se fue a bailar con uno de sus amigos lo cual hizo que recuerdos llegaran a su mente.

FLASHBACK

Se encontraban en una de las tantas fiestas que asistieron en la Universidad.

-Vamos Vegeta sácame a bailar- le decía Bulma abrazándolo.

-No mujer, sabes que odio estar parloteando como loco entreteniendo a la gente- decía firmemente.

-Solo una pieza anda que te cuesta- le decía tocando sus labios con los suyos.

- Ya te dije que no. Mejor vamos a mi habitación- le decía en el oído besándole el cuello.

Tentada. - Después de bailar podemos ir- le decía acariciando su pecho.

Gruño y se separó de ella.- Solo una y nos vamos - le decía jalándola de la cintura hacia la pista.

Con una sonrisa triunfante llego a la pista. Terminaron bailando más que una esa noche y ella lo recompenso como se merecía.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

La fiesta amenazaba con acabarse y el día por salir la discoteca estaba ya casi deshabitada. Yamcha se encontraba bastante borracho haciendo un Estriptis. Maron se encontraba vomitando en su meza. Krillin y Juu extrañamente se encontraban bailando. Goku y Milk estaban en plena sesión de besos.

Bulma ya se sentía bastante mareada - Voy al baño- le dijo a Fasha. Se puede decir que se hicieron amigas Fasha era muy relajada y divertida.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No tranqui, parece que Broly viene hacia ti - le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Bulma iba bailando hacia a el baño cuando alguien la jalo del brazo, metiéndola en lo que parecía una bodega asquerosa. Tapándole la boca.

-Ya no podrás escaparte otra vez- le dijo. Acorralándola con sus fuertes brazos a sus costados. Mirándola fijamente, desnudándola con la mirada.

Ella lo miro con enojo y se le lanzo golpeando su fuerte y escultural pecho.

El la detuvo de sus muñecas apretándolas con fuerza lo suficiente para detenerla y no hacerle daño.

-Como te atreves maldito bastardo- le gritaba.

Como extrañaba verla así, tenerla así de cerca y solos. Y sin más la beso. Un beso dulce, feroz y pasional. Jalándola por la nuca atrayéndola hacia él y con su otro brazo atrayéndola de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Ella luchaba por zafarse pero él era tan fuerte, cálido y ella se sentía tan bien.

Dejo llevarse por sus deseos carnales y se perdió entre sus besos. El dejo sus labios para bajar a su cuello hasta llegar a su escote. Metió su mano acariciando su pecho mientras subía una vez más a sus labios. Dejo escapar un gemido de placer y ese afecto prendió mas a Vegeta como si fuera a un más posible.

Su otra mano bajaba y subía por su pierna apretando con fuerza a su paso. El bajo a su escote hundiendo su cabeza entre sus pechos respirando ese deseado y cálido olor.

Y sin más ella lo bofeteo con todas sus fuerzas. Dejándolo en shock, saliendo llorando sin control.

Se llevó sus mano derecha a su cabello - ¿Qué diablos paso?- se preguntó.

Afuera se encontraba observando una personita boquiabierta tratando de acomodar el rompecabezas y asimilando lo que sucedió.

**Mmmm ojala llene el capítulo sus expectativas y mil perdones por dejarlos con la intriga. Muchisisimas gracias por leerme y por ser tan lindos en sus Reviews ustedes hacen mi día y me llenan de inspiración. También quiero decirles/ avisarles que en unos días subiré un nuevo Fic llamado 16 And Pregnant. Ojala se tomen un momento de su tiempo y le den una leída. ****XOXO **


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron su Review a mi fiel CarXx no sabes cómo me encanta leer tus Reviews, tu opinión sincera y honesta. Lula04gonzalez una nueva leedora Bienvenida! y gracias por llamar guayyyy mi humilde fic. Juniver que linda gracias por amar mi fic y besos linda. Luis Carlos gracias por leer mi fic espero y llenar tus expectativas y te guste este capítulo. Marilu Moreno no te preocupes que no porque valla a subir otro fic me olvidare de este. Saiyaliinna primero que nada bienvenida! segundo que todo me encanta tú Nick es tan inigualable y original me pregunto ¿cómo lo inventaste? Y te llevaras una gran sorpresa al saber quién es la misteriosa persona que los encontró. Tania Bienvenida! Gandu mmm aunque no entendí muy bien tu Review ntp lo traduciré en Google gracias. Yan gracias por tu review y si es el mismo fic solo con pequeños cambios y sin tantos rodeos. Valen Minene GRACIAS y que bueno que te gusto su encuentro y prepárate porque vendrán muchos más. KisekiDarck hermoso tu review gracias. Amerugui hola gracias por tu tierno review y gracias por alegrarte por mi regreso a este maravilloso mundo de los fics. Big Sis extraño tus reviews y tus críticas constructivas deja la pereza y ponte a escribir te hablo a ti Vegitta May. Siendo todos mis agradecimientos los dejo con el capítulo ahh y si gustan pasar a leer mi nuevo fic ya está posteado decidí subir juntos los capítulos. Y este siendo el más largo que hasta hoy e escrito.**

Pasión Prohibida

Capitulo tres: Noche de Coctel

Ya había pasado una semana desde el gran incidente en el cumpleaños de Goku. Todo había regresado a la normalidad con la pequeñísima excepción que ahora Bulma era compañera de casa de Maron, Juu, Fasha y Milk.

Las 5 compartían una hermosa casa de 2 pisos en un vecindario de clase media, 5 habitaciones con 2 baños, cocina integral, hermoso jardín, garaje y una hermosa sala de estar. Bulma no pudo negarse a tan lindo ofrecimiento no tenía nadie en este mundo y menos en la ciudad esas chicas son su familia sus hermanas.

Ahora se encontraban las 5 sentadas en la mesa desayunando un delicioso desayuno de McDonald's.

-Que estrés, no tengo idea que ponerme hoy en la noche- decía Milk mientras le daba un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Las chicas voltearon a ver a Milk para darse cuenta que le escurría Kétchup por el filo del labio inferior. Su querida cunada le hizo señas a lo que entendió limpiarse.

-Porque no usas el vestido negro es muy formal y elegante- le aconsejaba Fasha.

-Mmm no lo sé es muy sencillo- le respondía Milk.

-¿Tenemos fiesta hoy?- preguntaba Maron invitándose sola.

-Para nada querida es algo intimo que mi Goku me pidió que lo acompañe- la des invitaba Milk.- En realidad no tengo idea de que trate solo me mando un SMS esta mañana diciéndome que lo acompañara a una cena y que me arreglara linda.

Maron se emocionó y se cubrió su boca con su mano -¿Sabes lo que esto significa Milk?-le pregunto. Milk movió la cabeza atónica ya se imaginaba lo que pensaba Maron. -Obviamente te pedirá matrimonio- gritaba. Enseguida ambas chicas se pararon de sus lugares abrazándose, brincando emocionadas.

Juu solo las miraba con pena "par de locas" pensaba ya que ella sabía la razón de la cena. - Lamento desilusionarlas chicas pero eso solo será una cena formal con la gente de la crema y nata- les daba la noticia Fasha.

Se escuchaban las risitas de las chicas. -¿Y tú Bulma tienes planes para esta noche?- le preguntaba Milk.

-Si al parecer si- le decía con un mínimo de entusiasmo levantándose de su lugar llevando su plato a la basura.

-Fasha me imagino que tú asistirás a la cena, digo siendo tu familia parte de la crema y nata- le decía Milk.

-No sabes de sobra que a mí no me agradan esas tonterías. Además tengo un Casting para un desfile- les decía.

-Por mi parte chicas será mejor que no se preocupen si no llego a dormir tengo una cita- decía Maron.

-Como si nos preocupáramos tanto, ya estamos acostumbradas a tus "pijama das"- le decía Juu.

-Por lo menos yo tengo citas- le contestaba Maron su comentario hizo que Juu se levantara muy molesta con rumbo a su habitación.

La noche ya había caído y las chicas se encontraban cada quien en su habitación preparándose para sus salidas con excepción de Bulma que no había regresado en todo el día.

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban 2 amantes en la habitación de la casa de ella. -Aún tenemos tiempo para un último encuentro- le decía Suno a su novio desvistiéndose y caminando Seximente hacia su novio. Con tan solo un Bra y una tanga de encaje.

-Te dije que no ya es tarde y conociéndote tardaras horas en arreglarte y estar presentable - le decía Vegeta quitándose de encima las manos de su novia que ya habían llegado a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre? Maldita sea me merezco una explicación- gritaba enfurecida la chica.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-De tu comportamiento tan frio más de lo normal, ya ni siquiera me quieres hacer el amor- seguía gritando envolviéndose un camisón.

-No seas estúpida y deja de estar imaginándote cosas absurdas. Paso por ti en una hora - le decía saliendo de la habitación de su novia, azotando las grandes puertas de la entrada de la casa de la chica. Ella se quedó rabiando de enojo estaba segura que algo estaba ocurriendo su novio había cambiado mucho desde la fiesta de Goku.

Vegeta llego a su auto y arranco a toda velocidad. Por supuesto que sabía de lo que hablaba su novia. Toda la culpa la tenía esa mujer. Como es posible que después de tantos años sin verla sin saber si estaba viva o no bastara con verla y besarla para que todo en el cambiara.

Llego a su departamento y se fue directo a su baño, se miró en el espejo. - Esto tiene que acabar ahora esa maldita mujer saldrá de mi cabeza ahora y se mira al pasado donde pertenece- se decía a su yo del espejo. Su mente lo traiciono y le hizo recordar lo que paso en el cumpleaños de Goku, su cuerpo también lo traiciono pues sintió ponerse duro tan solo de recordar aquel encuentro.

-Bruja eso es lo que eres Bulma Brief.

Hace mucho tiempo el había tomado la decisión al dejar que otros tomaran la decisión y ahora como el hombre que es tenía que aceptar sus consecuencias. Ya no era un chiquillo que se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas. Ella y todo lo que vivieron se quedaría donde pertenece, Suno era su presente y su futuro.

-Esta cena es en tu honor hijo así que no me decepciones- le decía un padre a su hijo.

-Por supuesto que no lo are padre esto también significa mucho para mí- le contestaba su hijo arreglándose su Tuxido.

-De ti depende que nuestra carrera como políticos avance. Yo siendo el Alcalde de la ciudad futuro gobernador de los Estados Unidos, tu pasaras a remplazarme tomando el cargo del nuevo Alcalde.

-Lo se padre, me estoy esforzando.

-No es suficiente- le contestaba su padre gritando.- Sabes que nadie votara por un soltero necesitas comprometerte y casarte lo más pronto posible. Dar una buena imagen de ti una más responsable.

-Entendido padre.

- Ya es hora que esa mosquita muerta sirva para algo.

-Padre por favor no te dirijas a ella de esa manera ella no es...- no termino de defender a su novia cuando sintió un golpe en su mejilla su padre lo había bofeteado.

La "reunión" o cena se estaba llevando en el salón más exclusivo de NY, el lugar se encontraba finamente arreglado, habían meseros, chefs sirviendo los platillos, una banda de violinistas tocando, las mesas acomodadas elegantemente y adornadas con los mejores cubiertos. El lugar se encontraba repleto de las mejores familias que habían sido cordialmente invitados, solo los más influyentes.

Los directores generales del Corporativo Saiyan se encontraban sentados en su respectiva meza hablando de futuros negocios. Todo New York conocía la empresa Saiyan siendo esta la numero uno en Arquitectura se encontraban tras de un proyecto que los seguiría posicionando en el lugar que se merecen.

-Ese maldito alcalde engreído sabe lo que le conviene y eso es darnos a nosotros el proyecto Namek- decía con superioridad el señor Vegeta.

-No estés tan seguro Vegeta escuche que no somos los únicos interesados en ese proyecto incluso que el maldito está considerando a varias empresas- decía su socio y primo Bardock.

-Ese bastardo no las debe y es hora de hacerle pagar- decía el señor Vegeta muy molesto levantándose de su lugar.

Sus esposas se encontraban llegando, venían del tocador de damas. En seguidamente notaron la tensión entre sus esposos.

-Calma Vegeta que ahora no es el momento- le decía su esposa Elithia jalándolo de la muñeca para detenerlo de la estupidez que estaba por hacer. El la miro con coraje y ella le regreso la misma sucia mirada, la cual enseguida cambiaron y sonrieron hipócritamente ya que se encontraban rodeados de la gente más influenciada, adinerada y respetada de la ciudad.

Enseguida se les unió Goku con su novia Milk, los 2 vestidos muy elegantes como lo ameritaba la ocasión.

-¿Y ese vestido Mi amor de que tienda lo sacaste? Obviamente merece ser demandada por vender semejantes atrocidades- le decía Gysel a su nuera Milk.

-No empieces madre -le decía su hijo Goku.- Cambiando drásticamente de tema escuche que el alcalde planea subastar el proyecto de Namek.

-¿De donde sacaste esa estupidez? - le preguntaba el señor Vegeta a Goku.

-No es ninguna estupidez padre, el bastardo se a vuelto loco y quiere aprovechar su posición- decía Vegeta uniéndose a la meza con su novia.

-Es cierto señores mi padre me a comentado que en el juego de golf de esta tarde le dio la noticia- decía Suno.

Su padre al ser uno de los hombres más influyentes y ricos de New York sin mencionar gran empresario, político y abogado también es el mejor amigo del alcalde.

-Ese bastardo- decía Bardock bebiéndose toda su copa de champán.

-Y no solo eso todo este numerito que está montado en este momento en realidad es una fachada lo que realmente ocurre es que planean saber quién está a su favor y en contra de él. Ya que necesita varios aliados para lanzar a su querido hijo como candidato para remplazar su lugar- decía con certeza Suno.

Todos los integrantes de la meza quedaron boquiabiertos con la noticia que les daba Suno.

"NO cabe duda que no me equivoque al escoger a Suno como novia de Vegeta" pensaba el señor Vegeta. Suno es una hermosa mujer, proveniente de muy buena familia y no solo eso si no es muy inteligente una abogada destacada y sumamente preciosa.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- decía Raditz sentándose con Tarble y su novia Mai.

De repente Milk a lo lejos noto una chica que se le parecía a Bulma lo cual era imposible porque "¿qué diablos estaría haciendo Bulma aquí?" pensó.

La noche transcurría tranquilamente todos se encontraban conversando con sus amistades o bailando en la pequeña pista de baile.

Los violinistas habían dejado de tocar ahora era una pianista reconocida la que se encontraba dando alegría al lugar.

Milk sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a quedar dormida se encontraba aburrida si por lo menos Fasha hubiera asistido se encontraría platicando con ella pero no, todos los integrantes de la meza se encontraban en silencio según ellos disfrutando de la música que les ofrecía la pianista.

Suno estaba por levantarse cuando choco con una persona la cual le derramo toda su copa en su vestido y la otra persona cayo al duro piso. Seguramente un mesero distraído así que no dudo en gritarle.

-Estúpido mira lo que has hecho me encargare de que jamás vuelvas a trabajar de mesero en tu vida incompetente!- le gritaba Suno con superioridad.

Error pues no era ningún mesero y mucho menos un hombre.

La chica al caer al suelo se apeno y estaba a punto de disculparse pero en cuanto escucho a la persona con la que choco gritar y conociendo su carácter no se dejaría insultar por nadie aunque eso perjudicara la cena y la hiciera quedar en ridículo. Se levantó del suelo furiosa y estaba a punto de gritarle un par de obscenidades cuando una voz conocida la detuvo.

-¿Bulma que haces aquí?- le pregunto Milk que era la única que se encontraba mirando lo que sucedía ya que los demás habitantes de la meza se encontraban disfrutando la música y no tenían tiempo para los caprichos de Suno.

Vegeta se encontraba en levado en la bella melodía la cual le encantaba si algo disfrutaba era la melodía tocada por una pianista profesional cuando escucho a su novia hacer rabieta no le dio importancia alguna pues ya estaba acostumbrado pero al escuchar a la trepadora de la novia de su primo mencionar el nombre de su ex no pudo evitar ni disimular volteándola a ver de inmediato.

De hecho todos en la meza botaron por voltearlas a ver.

Bulma se quedó sorprendida no se esperaba encontrarse a todas estas personas. La verdad es que fue una estupidez pensar que no lo estarían ya que eran bastante influyentes y reconocidos.

-¿Mujer no le vas a contestar a la harpía?- la saco de sus pensamientos Vegeta.

Mai se paró y se puso a lado de Suno y le pregunto en un susurro - ¿No se te hace conocida esta gata?

-¿De qué estás hablando Mai?- le pregunto Suno.

-Has memoria cariño.

-Déjate de rodeos y dímelo de una vez.

Mai dejó escapar una ricita- te dice algo universidad.

Suno estaba confundida no se acordaba se esa y esa palabra no le decía nada.

-has memoria en la universidad, la granjerita piojosa la que te quería...- Suno no la dejo continuar -Cállate estúpida- le dijo callándola.

El show estaba por continuar pensaba Raditz.

-Si cuéntanos que hace una granjerita piojosa e ignorante le decía Suno llamándola como hace años la llamo.

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto la madre de Vegeta a la madre de Goku- No tengo idea- le contesto Gysel. Amablemente Mai se les unió quitándoles la duda de quién era Bulma.

Bulma se encontraba apunto de defenderse cuando una vez más la interrumpieron.

-¿Cariño que ocurre?- le pregunto su novio al ver que todos la miraban con cara de pena. Su novio la abrazo por detrás colocando sus manos en la cintura de Bulma de una forma protectora.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver quien era su novio madamas y nada menos que el hijo del Alcalde el casi futuro Alcalde de la ciudad de Nueva York. Enseguida los señores Vegeta y Bardock se levantaron a saludarlo lo cual sus hijos imitaron excepto Vegeta que se quedó parado en su lugar cruzado de brazos observando.

-¿Alguien me va a explicar que está ocurriendo?- preguntaba una vez más el novio de Bulma no dejaría pasar el tema y menos al ver sus miradas de pena hacia su hermosa novia.

-Nada joven, es solo un incidente sin importancia- le contestaba Bardock.

Suno lo volteo a ver molesta como se atrevía a llamar eso un incidente sin importancia ¿acaso no miraba su vestido fino y de diseñador horriblemente arruinado?

El volteo a ver a su novia lo cual Bulma asintió un si dándole a entender que eso era exactamente lo que ocurría tragándose su coraje y ganas de partirle la cara a esa engreída de Suno.

-Fue un placer saludarlos señores- les dijo Ligth el novio de Bulma- Ah por cierto no se olviden que la próxima semana tenemos una reunión- les dijo retirándose su novia y el dejando a todos sorprendidos y uno que otro molesto.

**¿Y que les pareció? Y por si se preguntan si, tome prestado a Light de Death Note. Esto no será un Crossover solo que él me pareció muy adecuado para mi historia ya que es lindo, inteligente, malvado y tiene un no sé qué, que me agrada y lo odio a la vez. Espero y no se molesten. No sé porque pero siendo que este capítulo no quedo como deseaba incluso siento que es hasta ahorita es mi peor capitulo. Siento mucho si los decepcione y no es lo que esperaban. Acepto sus críticas, consejos e ideas besos y hasta la próxima.**


	5. Siguiente paso

**Pasión Prohibida**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Siguiente Paso**

El día había empezado lloviendo y al parecer así seguiría. La peli azul se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos documentos muy importantes para su jefe. Su taza de café acompañándola como siempre a un lado de ella.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al recordar la anterior noche. Le gustaba que todos la halagaran, su vestido, peinado, accesorios, maquillaje en fin todo. Y no es porque fuera una mujer vanidosa por supuesto que lo era ¿quién no lo es? Pero más que su belleza le encantaba que la admiraran por su trabajo, por todo su esfuerzo y dedicación.

Trabajaba nada más y nada menos que para el ahora gobernador de la ciudad.

Muchos periodistas trataban de manchar su imagen publicando cosas desagradables de ella. La gente rica jamás aceptaría que un don nadie se haya superado por sus propios méritos para ellos siempre debe haber algo sucio que debió suceder para estar en el lugar en el que están.

Su celular timbró por décima vez en esa hora y una vez más era Milk. Quería más detalles de su noviazgo con Light. Jamás se le olvidaría a Bulma la cara de Vegeta y sus acompañantes al verla. Probablemente el creía que ella estaría aferrada a sus recuerdos, extrañándolo y perdida en el pasado. Que equivocado.

Esto es la realidad este es su ahora su futuro, esa belleza es su presente. Una mujer inteligente, adinerada, e increíblemente buena en la cama. Con ella todo era genial, es por eso que su relación llevaba varios años. Una mujer que no tiene pudor, que no le da miedo ni vergüenza hacer todo el Kama Sutra con él. Esa era su mujer Suno.

-¿En qué piensas cariño?- le preguntaba Suno a su novio Vegeta.

-En ti- le contestó sensualmente tirándola debajo de su cuerpo y besándola con fuerza y deseo. Ella correspondió el beso con la misma fuerza, apegándolo más a su cuerpo. (Lo siento aun no me siento preparada para escribir un Lemon de mi Vegeta y alguien más que no sea Bulma)

Ya pasaba de medio día y los amantes ya habían terminado de saciar sus necesidades. Suno se levantó desnuda de la cama y comenzó a vestirse usando una camisa de Vegeta.

Vegeta se encontraba acostado con sus manos detrás de la cabeza admirando el cuerpo de su novia.

-Vegeta he estado pensando que deberíamos dar un paso más allá de nuestro noviazgo- le decía Suno.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto Vegeta. Por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería, eso solo era algo que llevaban posponiendo desde hace muchos años.

- Siento que ya estamos listos para dar ese gran paso.

¿En realidad lo estaban? Levaban saliendo juntos desde su adolescencia, se conocían desde niños, conocían cada milímetro de su piel ¿pero estaban listos? El matrimonio es algo sagrado no vas a jurar ante Kami algo que no sabes si quieres.

-¿Quieres que nos casemos?- preguntó Vegeta con miedo.

-No por Kami ¿de qué hablas?- decía Suno sorprendida.

Vegeta sintió un gran alivio en ese momento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría.

-Quiero vivir contigo aquí- decía Suno apuntando el departamento de Vegeta.

-¿Aquí? ¿Vivir juntos?- decía Vegeta tocándose la barbilla.

-¿Por qué te sorprende? ¿Acaso no quieres?

-No es eso, es solo que pensé que primero vendría la boda, ¿y tu padre estará de acuerdo?

-Tú sabes que yo soy una niña hace tiempo, que tomo mis propias decisiones y con respecto a la boda me conoces, deberías saber que yo no soy de esas ilusas que creen en su príncipe azul, que se imaginan su boda perfecta desde los 6 años. Si algún día tú y yo nos casamos solo será para complacer a mi padre y a la sociedad.

Por eso Suno era perfecta porque con ella todo era simple, con ella no era necesario fingir, porque ambos querían y pensaban igual.

-Perfecto vivamos juntos- decía Vegeta levantándose de la cama y abrazando a Suno para después llevársela cargando a la ducha.

Bulma se encontraba aun revisando esos documentos. Se encontraba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta a qué hora su novio entro a su oficina. Fue hasta que alzó su vista y lo vio ahí sentado con un ramo de flores rosas.

-Sorprendida- le dijo Light acercándose a ella para besarla.

-Mucho- decía Bulma sonriéndole.

-Vine a salvarte de tu torre encantada princesa.

-Cuanto lo siento no podre acompañarte tengo trabajo- le decía sonriéndole triste.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto? Tú solo déjamelo a mí- decía Light con superioridad levantándose de su silla.

-No Light, no lo hagas hablo en serio. Este es mi trabajo el cual amo y tú no tienes autoridad aquí. Así que si quieres puedes esperar a que termine o puedes irte a tu mansión y llamarme más tarde- le decía Bulma molesta con sus manos en su cintura.

Odiaba eso de Light. Como usa su poder para salirse con la suya, como manipula y se engrandece al hacerlo. Pero con Bulma eso no funciona, ella no usaría ni lo dejaría usar su "poder" en ella ni es su trabajo.

-Perfecto esperaré pacientemente- decía sentándose una vez más.

45 minutos después salieron ambos, se subieron a su limusina negra con rumbo a un restaurant cinco estrellas elegido por Light.

-¿Tienen reservación?-les preguntaron al llegar al Restaurant.

-¿Acaso necesito una? ¿Me imagino que no sabes quién soy?- le gritaba Light. Una vez más aprovechándose de su poder.

Una mesera se acercó a ellos pidiéndoles perdón por el pequeño malentendido justificando a su compañero de trabajo diciendo que era nuevo.

Llegaron a su respectiva mesa. Media hora después de estar comiendo esa deliciosa comida árabe. Bulma se percató que una de sus peores enemigas se encontraba en el mismo lugar y que ella la miraba examinando cada detalle. Seguro esperando el más mínimo error.

Y era nada más y nada menos que una reportera de la revista Glamour. Su nombre Launch una mujer de 26 años de edad cabello rubio, hija de un hombre adinerado y un miembro más de la crema y nata de la ciudad de New York.

Las chicas solo se miraban competitivamente ninguna de las 2 parpadeaba, se miraban con coraje, usando sus más sucias miradas.

-¿Qué te ocurre princesa?- le preguntaba Light.

No le contestó, solo seguía en su competencia de miradas con Launch. El siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que era su vieja amiga Launch la que recibía las sucias miradas de su novia.

-Cuidadito y las saludes- hablo por fin Bulma.

-Sabemos lo que te hizo y también sabemos que te pidió disculpas y tú la disculpaste así que no veo porque no hacerlo.

-Tu amiguita pública cosas sucias y desagradables de mí y tú esperas que con un simple perdón quede todo olvidado- le decía Bulma demasiado molesta.

-Tranquilízate y baja tu voz que viene hacia acá.

Maldición se había olvidado por completo de su competencia de miradas.

-Light, Buruma- le decía Launch equivocándose a propósito.

-Es Bulma- lo decía suave y delicadamente- Tan pronto se te olvido mi nombre después de tantas veces que lo escribiste en tu mugrosa revista- le decía Bulma retándola.

-Mwjajaja- se reía malvadamente Launch- Aun recuerdas eso querida, lastima. Gusto en verte Light- se acercó a él y lo beso en la mejilla casi a un lado de la boca y enseguida se fue.

Bulma miraba a Light esperando una respuesta de ese pequeño acto. Él la ignoró y no le dijo se levantó de la mesa y fue rumbo a la salida con Light siguiéndola. El chofer les abrió la puerta y ambos subieron a la limo. Al dejarla frente al edificio donde trabajaba Bulma, Light se paró y le dijo - Para pedirte perdón te invito a cenar esta noche, ¿paso por ti a las 10:00?

-No es necesario, gracias y adiós- le decía Bulma furiosa.

-Por favor- decía Light juntando sus manos, y haciendo cara de reganado.

Bulma respiró profundo, al final él no había hecho nada, fue esa quien la provocó y él un poco al decir que lo que le hizo Bulma fue una tontería. Ok no lo dijo así de claro pero en lenguaje femenino eso dio entender.

-Está bien pasa por mí a las 9:00- y sin más se metió al edificio. -De alguna forma pagará, llegarás a las 9:00 y yo estaré lista a las 10:00.

Al siguiente día Vegeta se encontraba felizmente durmiendo solo en su cama king size cuando lo despertó un alegato y lo que parecía alguien moviéndose- un vecino nuevo y escandaloso.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la puerta de su departamento abrirse y su novia gritando histéricamente.

Se levantó molesto y para su sorpresa su novia y como 5 cargadores se encontraban metiendo muebles, adornos y un sin fin de accesorios.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando Suno?

-Nada que no sepas cariño. Me estoy mudando aquí como habíamos quedado.

-No recuerdo haber quedado en nada- realmente no habían quedado en nada, o por lo menos no pusieron fecha.

Ella lo ignoró y seguía dando órdenes a sus cargadores. Una vez que los cargadores se habían retirado Suno alegremente empezó a hablar de los cambios que haría, quitaría esto, pondría aquello otro y obviamente se desharía de todo eso.

Vegeta solo la miraba con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué, te quedarás parado o piensas ayudarme?- le preguntaba Suno molesta.

-Escúchame bien Suno, JAMÁS, NUNCA, te autorize que podrías venirte ya mismo a mi departamento, mudarte, redecorar, y hacer lo que te plazca en gana- le gritaba Vegeta muy enojado.

-Por Kami hablas como si esto fuera una sorpresa para ti. Tus sabías que nos mudaríamos juntos.

-Claro que lo sabía pero no pensé que fuera aquí y ahora.

-¿Dime Vegeta qué pensaste? ¿Cuándo pensaste que sería? Eres absurdo cariño.

-¿Qué pensé? No sé quizá que lo hablaríamos, que lo discutiríamos en "pareja", que buscaríamos un lugar.

-Entiendo cariño. Lo que pasa es que no quieres que vivamos aquí, si es eso, porque todo aquí dice Soltero, porque ya no podrás traer a tus amantes aquí.

-Deja de decir estupideces.

-No son estupideces y si quieres que viva aquí será bajo mis reglas- decía Suno decidida.

-Perfecto Suno- decía Vegeta mientras la sacaba a puchones de su departamento.

-¿Porque no podemos ver el juego como las demás personas normales?-le preguntaba Bulma a su novio Light. Los tortolos se encontraban sentados en el estadio de Beisbol en primera fila rodeada de guaruras y una que otra gente que alcanzó boleto ya que Light los compró casi todos para sus gorilas.

-Princesa ya te he dicho que nosotros no somos normales- le decía Light sonriéndole y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Ahí se encontraba la chica, con sus lentes de sol de marca..., su cabello recogido en una cola de cabello, una gorra de béisbol protegiéndola del terrible sol y con un hot dog en la mano que Light no la agarraba y a lado de ella, entre ella y su guarura se encontraban seis de latas de cerveza Tecate.

-Mira Light ahí está Yamcha un viejo amigo de la Universidad- le decía Bulma parándose de su lugar, moviendo sus manos y gritándole a su amigo Yamcha.

Haciendo lo que Light llamaba escándalo, la gente alrededor de ellos los miraba. Light se cubría su hermoso rostro en señal de pena.

-Siéntate Bulma ya fue suficiente.

-No lo sé creo que aún no me ha visto- le decía Bulma sentándose.

-Créeme todos te vieron.

Después de varias horas Suno había regresado al departamento de Vegeta, tocó el timbre y esperaba.

Vegeta se encontraba revisando sus planos cuando escuchó el timbre. Sabía de quien se trataba pero no sabía si quería verla o hablarle. Volvió a sonar el timbre.

-Para qué tocas si tienes llave hace unas horas entraste sin ser bienvenida- le decía Vegeta abriéndole la puerta.

-Lo siento Vegeta creo que sobreactúe hace un rato- le decía acercándose a el acariciando su pecho, besándolo en el cuello, bajando su otra mano a su hombría. Justo antes de llegar ahí Vegeta la detuvo agarrándole la mano con fuerza.

-Ya Vegeta no me castigues más-le decía en el oído sexymente.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente Suno- le decía Vegeta sin rodeos.

-Bulma tu sabes que te quiero mucho y eres muy importante para mí, que yo sin ti no sería nada. Tú haces que yo sea una mejor persona- le decía Light mirándola a los ojos esos ojos azules que le encantaban.

-Si Light tu también eres...

-Déjame hablar por favor- le pedía.

Ahora si estaba preocupando a Bulma.

-Yo te necesito a mi lado para ser feliz, para poder vivir. Bulma yo te amo como jamás amé a nadie- y lo siguiente fue muy rápido en la pantalla aparecía con grandes letras: MARRY ME. La gente se encontraba entusiasmada, gritando y celebrando, los camarógrafos que se encontraban en el estadio no paraban de tomarles fotos. Mientras Light se encontraba arrodillado y con un gigantesco anillo de diamantes en su mano.

Bulma lloraba emociona teniendo un deja vú, los comentaristas gritaban pidiendo una respuesta.

Ahora la gran pregunta era ¿se quería casar con él? ¿Estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado? ¿Quería rechazarlo en frente de miles de millones de personas?


	6. ¿Quien sale ganando?

Un agradecimiento a todos mis lectores hermosos, a los que me dejan su Review y están al pendiente de mi humilde fic.

**Pasión Prohibida**

**Capitulo Cinco: ¿Quién sale ganando?**

-Hoy por fin es el día- fue lo primero que dijo Vegeta al despertarse. Se despertó empujando el cuerpo de su hermosa novia ahora concubina. Eran las 5:00 a.m. la hora perfecta para comenzar el día primero iría al Gym, para después regresar a su departamento, desayunar, bañarse y prepararse para la gran reunión.

Por fin seria la junta de todos los corporativos y empresas arquitectónicas que se disputaban por el gran proyecto Namek, hoy sería la subasta.

Se levantó de su cama pisando unas enormes zapatillas de tacón nueve centímetros para ser exactos, siguió caminando para enredarse con un sin fin de cablerios. Molesto entro a su baño para ser sorprendido con un chiquero, un desorden asqueroso. Jamás en su vida había llegado a ver su baño tan desordenado, cepillos, peines, enlasiadora, secadora, enchinadora, tangas, ropa sucia por doquier, el espejo empanado, cabello por todas partes, tenis, pantuflas, Shampoo, cremas, rastrillos, revistas y para terminar el lavamanos abierto, agua tirada por todas partes.

Ahora se encontraba pensando que vivir con Suno quizá no sea una buena idea. Exasperado se lavó su cara, busco sus cosas en el lugar de siempre y no estaban, busco en todos los cajones, el gabinete, el closet y NADA. Solo había cosas de Suno por todos los malditos lugares. Se cambió con su ropa de deportes que para su suerte si estaban en su lugar y salió de su departamento dispuesto a desquitar su enojo en los sacos de Box.

-Ahhhhhhhh!- gritaba una Milk demasiado emocionada.

-Lo se ahhhhh!- la acompañaba Maron.

-Esto si es una sorpresa-comentaba Juu admirando el hermoso anillo.

-Wow es bellísimo- la complementaba Fasha.

-Debió costarle una fortuna- decía Maron tocando el anillo.

-¿Y dinos Bulma cuál te gusta más este o el que te dio Vegeta?-preguntaba Milk.

Bulma por un mini segundo se entristeció y su memoria viajo al pasado recordando aquel día.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Estás seguro?-le preguntaba Bulma insegura.

-Jamás eh estado tan seguro de algo como lo estoy ahora- le contestaba Vegeta.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos a su fuertes brazos abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Se encontraban cenando en un Yate uno lo suficiente grande para impresionar a Bulma, los rodeaba una hermosa noche estrellada, se encontraba una anciana tocando la arpa, la cena Langostas, Buchanas y el mar de testigo.

Si bien Vegeta no siguió la costumbre de arrodillarse, sacar una cajita y decirle un discurso de amor, no él lo hizo a su manera. Sin rodeos ni sorpresas. Después de estar en silencio cenando, disfrutando las Langostas se levantaron y se encontraban recargados en el Yate observando las holas, las estrellas y todas las pequeñas luces que se podían ver a lo lejos. El viento sacudía el cabello de Bulma despeinándola y alborotándole el cabello mientras ella lo disfrutaba.

En la miraba admirando su belleza natural, disfrutaba estar con ella, que ella le perteneciera en cuerpo por eso al darse cuenta de que no quería perderla decidió preguntarle -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos con miedo, amor y sinceridad.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

-¿Y contestanos Bulma?- le preguntaba Milk impaciente por saber la respuesta.

-Ambos son hermosos- contestaba Bulma.

-¿Que mi primo Vegeta te pidió matrimonio? ¿Es broma?- preguntaba confundida Fasha.

-Sip lo hizo hace años cuando estábamos en la Uni- le contestaba Maron. Fasha solo se quedó pensativa "¿cómo es que Vegeta le pidió matrimonio a Bulma si es siempre ha estado con Suno?" se preguntaba.

-No nos des esa porquería de ambos son hermosos y dinos ¿cuál es mejor?-preguntaba Juu. Mientras Milk la miraba como si la respuesta que está por salir de la boca de Bulma dependiera su vida.

-Vegeta su anillo es más mi estilo- decía con seguridad Bulma.

-¿Y para cuando la boda?- preguntaba Fasha.

-Aún no tenemos fecha- contestaba simplemente Bulma.

-¿Me imagino que tendrás damas cierto?, ¿porque si las tendrás?-preguntaba Milk. -Recuerdo que siempre sonaste con tu boda perfecta tu padre llevándote al altar del brazo, tu madre llorando...-Milk no pudo terminar de hablar pues Bulma se encontraba llorando.

Todos se encontraban en el lobby de un famoso hotel, se encontraban en la famosa reunión presentando su subasta e informe. Se encontraban varias cabecillas de las empresas más importantes con su abogado presente. Vegeta, Goku, Sr. Vegeta, Bardock y Juu como su abogada se encontraban muy impacientes.

-¿Crees que sea suficiente?-preguntaba Goku dudoso.

-Claro que lo es- le contestaba el .

Lo siguiente fue que entraron el alcalde, el gobernador y Bulma. Subieron a la pequeña tarima que se había mandado hacer especialmente para este día.

-¿Bulma?- pregunto Goku feliz de verla. Vegeta al escuchar su nombre alzo su vista para ver a Bulma en la tarima sintiéndose la reina.

-¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí? Al ser noviecita de ese enclenque la hace sentirse muy importante-decía Vegeta en tono de burla.

-¿Quién diablos es Bulma?-preguntaba el .

-Que no lo saben Bulma es la abogada del alcalde y la encargada del proyecto Namek- le callaba la boca a Vegeta, Juu.

-Su atención porfabor en este momento daremos a conocer la empresa ganadora de la subasta y dueña del proyecto Namek-hablaba Bulma con superioridad.- En tercer lugar ofreciendo 300,000 dólares queda la Patrulla Roja.

Hay la miraba Vegeta observando los cambios de su ex novia, la miraba en el lugar que siempre presumió que llegaría.

-En segundo lugar los Ginyu con 500,000 dólares y en primer lugar y ganadores de la subasta ofreciendo 800,000 dólares se encuentra el Corporativo Saiyan. Felicidades señores- terminaba de anunciar Bulma.

Los ganadores subieron a la tarima a saludar y presumir su logro. Bulma saludo a Bardock y al de mano mientras que a Juu y a Goku los abrazo brincando e ignorando a Vegeta.

-¿Y que para mí no hay abrazo?-le pregunto Vegeta sorprendiéndola en el oído.

No queriendo hacer un escándalo y mucho menos rebajarse a pelear con Vegeta decidió hacer una excepción solo por esta vez.- Por supuesto- y abrazo a Vegeta sin acercarse mucho a su cuerpo. Lo cual no fue ignorado por Vegeta, el la atrajo con su mano abrazándola pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Al parecer no puedes librarte de mí- le decía Vegeta en el oído. Bulma podía apostar que se encontraba sonriendo de medio lado su famosa sonrisa.

-Oh quizá tu no quieres librarte de mí- le contesto Bulma besándole rápido el oído siguiendo su famoso juego.

-Ya veremos Mujer- le dijo desapartándose ahora el bruscamente de ella.

Se subió en su Ferrari iba a más de 180 de velocidad le encantaba la adrenalina y hoy en especial se sentía vivo. Todo iba saliendo de maravilla tenía el proyecto de Namek en su bolsa, tenía a su novia perfecta y estaba seguro que esta noche celebrarían como nunca ya podía sentir su miembro latir y para terminar se había dado cuenta que su ex aún se derritió por él.

Un poco engreído para nada era la verdad. Podía sentirla estaba nerviosa, ansiosa esperando algo. Podía sentir la tención sexual entre ellos y estaba sumamente orgulloso de que aun tuviera poder en ella.

Subió a su piso, enseguida su atractiva secretaria entro a su oficina dejándole su correspondencia, papeles, pagos entre otras cosas.- Retírate- le ordeno y ella salió moviendo sus caderas tratando de llamar su atención con su minifalda y sus tacones sin darse cuenta que su problema de Varices llamaba más la atención que su apreciado cuerpo.

Se sentó en su cómoda y fina silla y subió sus pies a su escritorio, saco de un cajoncillo su caja preferida de cigarros. Con sus sexys labios sostenía su cigarro de menta mientras con su mano derecha lo prendía con su encendedor predilecto.

Inhalo y saco el humo disfrutando cada segundo de su cigarro, disfrutando del poder de la nicotina, empezó a revisar en su correspondencia nada nuevo solo papeles sin importancia. El periódico en especial una enorme foto en primera plana capto su atención. Ahí estaba feliz, atónica y llorando abrazando al estúpido Junior ese.

Zas se escuchó su puerta de par en par abrirse. - Imbécil, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que debes de tocar maldita sea- le gritaba Vegeta.

-Lo siento Vegeta solo que necesitaba tu firma en estos documentos- le decía Goku.

-Que infantil es, esto es ridículo, un estúpido retrasado mental, ¿quién se crees que es? Un imbécil eso es, maldito engreído- decía Vegeta molesto arrugando el periódico más famoso de New York nada más que el New York Times.

-Lo siento Vegeta no tienes por qué molestarte tanto conmigo es que tu secretaria estaba de coqueta con Raditz y decidí entrar- se disculpaba Goku sin saber que las ofensas no eran para él.

-Cállate Kakarotto. ¿Acaso tu sabias de esta ridiculez?- le decía aventándole el periódico arrugado.

-Tranquilo Vegeta- decía Raditz entrando a la oficina de Vegeta sin permiso.

-¿Que ocurre hermano?- decía Tarble agregándose uno más a la oficina sin ser invitado- Tus gritos se escuchan hasta el piso de abajo.

-Contesta Kakarotto- le decía Vegeta ignorando a sus parientes.

-Sí, y como olvidarlo Milk no para de recordármelo y de decirme cuantas ganas tiene de ser su dama de honor- le decía Goku. Raditz y Tarble se inclinaban tratando de ver el periódico y la causa del mal humor de Vegeta.

-Ese Light si sabe de buenas viejas mira que tratarse de adueñar de una de las más sabrosas - decía Raditz sacando su macho Mexicano que lleva dentro.

-Si la verdad es que hacen muy linda pareja- decía Tarble. Lo que logro que su hermano se lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Que estupidez mira que pedirle matrimonio en un juego común y corriente de Beisboll-decia Vegeta con asco- Hasta yo lo hice mejor- decía Vegeta orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ambos Raditz y Tarble lo miraban confundidos mas no preguntaron nada después acudirían con Goku.

-Publicidad- opinaba Goku. -Aunque la verdad es que me alegro después de todo lo que sufrió la pobre por tu culpa por fin encontró una buena persona- decía Goku feliz por su amiga.

-Basura eso es lo que es esta farsa- decía Vegeta haciendo el periódico en una bola, tirándolo a suelo y escupiéndolo.

-Y esa nena sabrosa salió muy lista. Ahora se adueñó del futuro alcalde y de sus millones. Sin contar que será la futura dama y señora de Nueva York- decía Raditz.

-Ya veremos- decía Vegeta saliendo de su oficina azotando su puerta.

¿Y que les pareció? Siento que es mi capitulo favorito hasta hoy, poco a poco el pasado se va descubriendo y la pasión desenfrenando. Una pregunta ¿quién les gusto como le pidió matrimonio a Bulma más? A mí los 2 Light fue muy sincero y me encanto lo que hizo en público y Vegeta fue tan romántico y tierno. También quiero decirles que publique un nuevo fic hace poco más de un mes se llama Gaijin es inspirado en la película Rápido Y Furioso Reto Tokyo me harían muy feliz si pasan a leerlo y me dicen que tal les pareció. Tengo 3 fics en progreso y voy a terminarlos todos quizá en uno sea más a menuda la actualización (Gaijin) eso es porque en ese estoy súper inspirada y ya lo tengo escrito en mi cabeza solo es cuestión de escribirlo en Word. Pero eso no quiere decir que los otros 2 vallan a quedar en el olvido. Besos y abrazos y una vez más gracias.


End file.
